What If?
by iliketosmile
Summary: Lisanna never 'died' so Natsu never met Lucy, but Lucy still joins Fairy Tail after awhile, Team Natsu doesn't exist but Team Lisanna does with Erza, Natsu, Gray and of course Lisanna. One mission they meet a girl who later joins the guild, she's distant so Gray decides to make a team with her, Team Gray.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Syd: Here is my first fanfic I really hope everyone enjoys it :)**

**Summary: Lisanna never 'died' so Natsu never met Lucy, but Lucy still joins Fairy Tail after awhile, Team Natsu doesn't exist but Team Lisanna does with Erza, Natsu, Gray and of course Lisanna, when the new girl joins the guild Gray has to know who she is, so he quits Team Lisanna and makes a Team Gray with Lucy.**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**_

+++++++~Hargeon~++++++++

She was just walking around, pissed that the man in the magic store wouldn't give her a discount, when she heard squeals. This piqued her interest, so she went over to see what all those squeals were about. She pushed and shoved love struck girls out of the way to get a better view of who this person was.

When she saw him, her heart stopped. He was so handsome, so magnificent but she scoweled when she noticed what made her heart stop, he was using a Charm Spell on these girls. Forturnatly the Charm Spell's weakness is awareness, so once it was discovered, she wasn't affected.

"I invite all of you _beautiful_ ladies to the party on my boat tonight, I hope you can all make it,"

And after that, he was gone. She had decided that she, Stellar Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia, would go to that party. Not for her, but to save those other girls, because she had a feeling that they were in danger.

++++++~TimeSkip~+++++++

After she had gotten to the party, she didn't notice she was being watched by the same man she was there for. He whispered something ito one of the guards ears and sent him away. The same man walked over to Lucy.

"Please come with me," he told her. She was hesitent but agreed and walked over to where the man was sitting.

"Come my dear, dont be shy," he said as she sat down. She scoweled at him. Something was off about him, but she didn't know what.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is it so bad to want to have a drink with a beautiful ladie?"

"It is when there are plenty more beautiful ladies to have a drink with, now answer the question, What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Now is that anyway to talk to Salamander of Fairy Tail?" he smirked, she was entertaining.

"Oh excuse me," now it was her turn to smirk, "but since I have never met a member of Fairy Tail before, can I see your guild mark?" he flinched.

"Your not a real member of Fairy Tail are you?" she asked while he gulped.

"Guess not," she let out a sigh and jumped out the window of the boat into the ocean, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"BLONDIEE! YOU INTERUPTED MY DATE!"

"I'm sorry Aquarius, please don't kill me," Lucy said in a squeaky voice.

"Tch"

"Now can you please push that boat back to the port," Lucy asked.

+++++++++~TimeSkip~+++++++++

"Aquarius! Did you really have to aim your attack at me?!" Lucy yelled as she dusted the dirt off her dress."

"That's what you get for interuppting my date," the spirt said with a smirk as she returned back to the spirt world.

Lucy sighed. She walked towards the nearest store and asked if she could use their phone. After they said she could, she called the Magic Council to tell them to come and arrest the man she captured. After that she left, not wanting to get caught by the Army for wreaking Hargeon Port.

Right after she left, a group of people arrived. Team Lisanna, arrived. And they were all wondering the same thing, _'Who did this?'_

+++++++++~TheEnd~++++++++++

**Syd: I hope you guys liked this :) sorry if I made Lucy a bit OOC I tried to make her tough on her own but still be afraid of Aquarius because she is scary and sorry if it's a bit short Anyway! Review and tell me your ideas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update I wanted to update a couple days ago but I just started school two days ago and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites :) Anyway here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fairy Tail**_

Team Lisanna stayed at Hargeon Port for awhile until Natsu broke the silence.

"I wanna fight 'em!"

"You can't fight them if we don't even know who they are Flame Brain," Gray replied

"What did you say stripper?"

"I said you can't fight them if you don't know who they are!" Gray said going head to head with the Dragon Slayer.

"Are you boys fighting?" Erza boomed while Lisanna just sighed. This always happened, Gray and Natsu get into a fight, Erza yells at both of them, and then they act all buddy-buddy with each other like they were right now.

Then she realized something.

"Natsu, if you want to fight this person can't you just sniff them out?"

.

.

.

.

.

"You're right Lisanna! I can!" So he started to sniff the ground but froze.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked getting worried as to why her best friend froze.

"It smells like... vanila and strawberries,"

"What's wrong with smelling like vanila and strawberries?" Erza asked with her hands on her hips.

"It means that it's a girl! I wanted to fight a dude," Natsu said with a sad face. Erza glared at him.

"And what's bad about being a girl? Especially a girl who can make this much damage," she said while looking around at the messed up port.

"Yeah, I mean anyone who can make this much damage is really strong," Gray said.

"I wish I was that strong," Lisanna mumbled but Erza heard her.

"You're strong Lisanna," Erza replied and gave the poor girl one of her bone crushing hugs.

"And besides Natsu we want to know who she is just as much as you do so sniff away," she continued regaining her composure.

"Fine," he grumbled. And the four started they're journey to find the girl who messed up Hargeon Port.

**Sorry if this chapter was only them talking next chapter will have more action I promise and sorry for not including Happy into this chapter I did'nt know how to add him into the conversation.**

**Anyway please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The girl who wrecked the port

**Everyone I am so sorry it took so long to update! And I'm not making any excuses I will say that I was lazy, but I did take your advice Archangel-Angelo and I think you're right. So I've been working my hardest and here is chapter three! :D**

**Also I changed the descripition because of events that happen in this chapter so now it's:**

**Lisanna never 'died' so Natsu never met Lucy, but Lucy still joins Fairy Tail after awhile, Team Natsu doesn't exist but Team Lisanna does with Erza, Natsu, Gray and of course Lisanna. One mission they meet a girl who later joins the guild, she's distant so Gray decides to make a team with her, Team Gray.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**_

Team Natsu searched high and low, under rocks behind trees everywhere. The smell of pine was practically stiched into they're clothing. After walking for about 10 hours Lisanna reached her breaking point and slumped against a tree. Dirt and mud covered her once bright pink clothes.

"Natsu, can we _please_ stop," you could hear how tired she was in her voice, but she contiued. " We've been searching forever, and i'm sure Erza and Gray are tired. Poor Happy pased out two hours ago."

She had a point, when Natsu looked around he saw Gray sitting down against a tree trunk already having striped himself of his shirt. Then he looked over at Erza who was casually leaning against a tree, but he could she that she was out of breath. "You guys can rest for abit if you want but i'm gonna continue looking for her. If you don't follow me, meet me in the next town." and with that he grabed Happy and started following her scent again.

Lisanna smiled, _'Of course,'_ she thought _'I didn't think he would rest' _ and started waving at his retreating form until she could no longer see him. "See you soon Natsu."

_'Damn'_ Lucy thought. She knew people were following her, so she did a few things to lose them, but somehow they were still following her. _'Maybe I should just let them find me,see what they want.' _So that's what she did.

Lucy exited the lush green forest and entered town passing a few people on her way to a diner. She opened the door and sat down in one of those 80's turquoise chairs. "Excuse me," she called out catching the attention of one of the waiters."Could I have a vanila milkshake please?" she asked,"Of course, just a minute." and he left Lucy to go get her milkshake, while she patiently waited for her guest.

"Natsuuuu~ where are we going?" his flying blue companian asked him. Happy had woken up a couple moments after they left the others. "We're going to the moon," Natsu said sacastically while rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Happy asked, his eyes sparkling with joy. "NO!" he yelled, "We're still following her scent and it's headed towards town." "Oh..." Happy replied, sad he wasn't going to the moon, "Well I hope we get there soon.".

The rest of the trip was in silence save for the wind whistling through the trees.

When they got to town her scent had gotten stronger which meant, they, were closer. After walking through town, which Happy called sightseeing, they made it to the diner where her scent was strongest of all. Natsu slammed the door of the 80's diner open, which startled everyone except a certain blonde, and of course, the scent lead to the mysterious blonde. _'Found you' _he thought as he smirked and walked up to her.

When Lucy looked up she saw a boy with pink hair around her age staring down at her, she smiled _'So your finally here'_ "Please sit down," she said while motioning to the seat across from her. "No, fight me." Natsu said not moving a single muscle. Lucy was taken aback _'Who does this guy think he is, you can't just marche up to someone and say fight me'_ "Excuse me?" she replied.

"Fight. Me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Now all the others, costomers and workers, were staring at them. All of them thinking the same thing, _'Do they know eachother?'_

"Come on."

"No." They were just about to go nose to nose when they heard someone scream, "NATSUUUU!", this made Natsu flinch. "A-Aye E-Erza?" To say Lucy was shocked was an understatement, she was utterly baffled, _'Erza? Titania Erza, no way! _she thought, she was about to run up to her when someone came out from behind her. This girl had pretty short white hair and very, very muddy clothes. "What were you thinking Natsu," the girl said.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to fight her, Lisanna." Natsu said. "It was obvious Erza would find you before you even started your fight flame brain." she heard a dark blue haired man say. He was possibly the hottest guy she's ever seen, and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt was even better.

"What did you say popsicle?" the enraged Natsu replied, "I said she would have found your sorry butt anyway!" Gray screamed.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!" "Would not!" "Would too! Damn!" Gray snickered, "You're an idiot-" Gray stopped when he heard giggling behind him. He turned around and stared at the giggling blonde haired beauty. She looked up, still gigling abit, and said, "Sorry," giggle, "it's just do you guys do this all the time?" giggle, giggle. Lisanna also joined in on the giggling, "Yep they do this all the time."

Gray continued to stare at Lucy when he finally asked the question he was dyeing to know, "Um, who exactly are you?" Lucy looked at him confused, _'Wait a second, they're following me yet they don't know who I am? What the heck is going on here?' _but before she could answer his question Natsu barged in. "She's the girl who destroyed Hargeon! That's why I wanted to fight her!" "Aye Sir!" Happy chimed in.

Erza raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? I thought she'd be bulkier." '_Thanks alot'_ Lucy thought as she sweatdropped.

By now, all the onlookers went back to what they were doing before the rambunctious teens came in.

"Hey," Lisanna said catching the attetion of the others, "Do you belong to a guild? Because if you don't we sure could use someone strong like you at our guild!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "Yeah! It would be awesome and I would so~ get the chance too fight you-" Natsu stopped when he heard a loud _SCREECH!_ "I think it's time for me to go now. It was nice meeting you." Lucy said, her bangs sheilding her eyes, and walked past the group of Fairy Tail mages and out the door of the diner.

"I wonder why she was so mad?" Erza asked her arms in a thinking position. "Jeez popsicle! You just had to drive her away with your bad looks." Natsu whined, arms behind his head, but Gray was too busy staring at Lucy's retreating form. _'Who is she?' _he thought.

**Ahhhhhh! Sorry for the crappy ending I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible! So, I wonder why Lucy walked away? What's her secret? Will they ever meet again? You'll find out in the next chapter of... WHAT IF! .**

**Sorry for that, but anyways I hope everyone liked that chapter and I promise I will update soon. If I don't I give you guys full permission to track me down and make me update :) Please Rate and Review and remember criticism is requested!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy Meets Team Shadow Gear

**So, I know Christmas was like last month but guess what I got for Christmas? A LAPTOP! And a laptop means faster updates! Woohoo! *insert happy dance* I also got a lot of other stuff but that doesn't matter, so here is the new chapter of What If? And~ start  
**

* * *

_'Shit, shit shit!'_ Lucy thought as she ran out of the diner. _'Of all the things I could run into, it had to be mages from a guild! And Fairy Tail mages no less!' _Lucy was running as quick as she could out of town, people were staring at her but she didn't care because she just sought to get out of there before the mages followed her. She was running so fast she could hear the wind rushing past her, blowing her golden hair out of her face. She could hear the blood pulsating in her ears and the _thumps_ when her feet hit the ground, but she was scared, so she continued running. Yet there was another feeling, which she could only describe as anger.

She was angry, not on her behalf, but on her mother's. When Lucy was little someone very important to her was killed, as you can probably guess it was her mother. But unfortunately Lucy's mother was killed by a guild, it was a dark guild, but a guild nonetheless.

* * *

"_Mama! Mama!" a young girl called out. The young girl started running to her mother_ _to say goodbye until she tripped. "Oh Lucy," Layla said walking to her daughter smiling. When she got to Lucy she gently used her thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes._

"_I just wanted to tell Mama bye." Lucy said between sniffles. "Don't worry Lucy," Layla reassured her daughter, "Mama will be back before you know it." after that was said, Layla embraced her daughter in a big, warm hug and got in the car that was waiting for her. Since Layla was going to participate in a mission amongst some guilds and other freelance mages, they sent a car to pick her up._

_As the car gently started down the driveway, Lucy's mother rolled down her window and waved at her daughter. Lucy waved back at her until the car was no longer in view, she lingered outside for a few minutes until she went back inside._

_*About two months later* _

"_Papa? Where's Mama? She said she'd be home soon." Lucy asked her father. She started worrying a month after her mother left. The job was only supposed to take 3 weeks, a month at the most but it's been twice as long._

"_I-" but he was interrupted by a loud _HONK _from outside. "MAMA!" Lucy yelled and she soon found her tiny feet running towards their big sleek oak doors. Her happiness was destroyed however, when she and her father saw some official looking men come out of the car._

"_What'd you do with Mama! Where is she! Where's Mama!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry miss but we must speak with Jude Heartfilia." one of the men said. "That's me," Lucy's father replied unsure if he should really say that. "If you want to talk come with me." he continued and lead them to his office._

"_NO! Papa! Come back! Papa!" she screamed running after them, but Mrs. Supetto came and held her back. After a little while of waiting and the maids cheering her up, Lucy found herself with her ear against the office door. "Sir, we are sorry to inform you that your wife, well, she died in battle."_

"_WHAT! But how is that possible there were guilds there, they were supposed to protect the freelance mages!" Jude yelled, slamming his fists on his desk._

"_Well, you see, that was the problem," One of the men said, taking out some papers and handing them to Jude, "One of the more powerful guilds turned out to be in alliance with the dark guilds they were supposed to take down."_

"_But... wasn't Fairy Tail there? Aren't they supposed to be one of the strongest guilds in Fiore!" he exclaimed flipping through the papers that were given to him. What he said was true, Fairy Tail _was _one of the strongest guilds out there, so how could they not protect a couple of freelance mages?_

"_Fairy Tail didn't send in many members," one of the other men explained, "Since they job wasn't a very hard job, so they only decided to send in three or four mages. When the guild revealed they're alliance with the other dark guilds, they guilds were overruled and had to retreat. Some didn't make it."_

_Lucy ran away from the door, her eyes flowing with tears. She ran straight towards her bedroom, the maids and Mrs. Supetto chasing after her. When she finally reached her bedroom she locked the door and curled up in the corner of her room. She could hear them shouting her name but she blocked then out. Hugging her knees she thought, _'why Mama... you said you'd come back...'

* * *

By the time Lucy finished remembering the painful memory, she realized that she was in the middle of the forest. Lost. And to top it off her clothes were ripped. "Well my day just keeps getting better and better." she said sarcastically. Then she heard a rustle, and she jumped back and nervously grabbed one of her keys. "I-I-If someone's there, t-t-then you better come out b-b-before I-" but when she looked back at the bush where she heard the rustle and saw a bunny rabbit.

She put her key away and walked over to the bunny and picked it up, "Well aren't we a wittle cutie? Yes we are, oh yes we are." she said making baby faces at it, while the bunny was whimpering to be let go.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy heard someone ask. She froze, someone was behind her and she was making kissy faces at a rabbit, she must look like an idiot. But that wasn't what Lucy was thinking, nope, she was thinking_, 'Oh my god! Someone's behind me and they might want to kill me! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!' _she slowly turned around only to see a girl with blue hair and two boys, one with black hair that looked like a plant and one with sandy hair and a large hat.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed jumping up and in the opposite direction, the bunny hoping away from the crazy lady. Then she came to her senses and Lucy stood up dusting imaginary dust (and real dust) off her clothes.

"Um, hi. My name's Levy and you are..." the blunette said with a smile, while the boys looked at her oddly. Lucy blushed, _'Maybe it'd be okay if I told them who I am, Levy looks friendly.' _she thought.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she replied, returning the smile. Levy continued smiling but her two companions did a face plant into the dirt. Levy's smile faltered and she bowed. "I-I'm sorry for being so impolite Miss Heartfila! W-We didn't know that you were the heiress of the Heartfilia family." Levy stuttered as she gestured for Jet and Droy to do the same as well.

Lucy waved her hands in front of her face quickly. "N-N problem! I didn't expect for you to know who I was!" She exclaimed. "P-Please stand up!" _'I don't want to sound demanding but I really don't want to be treated like this!'_ Lucy thought.

They stood up and a light bulb appeared over Levy's head. "Miss- I mean Lucy. Why are you all the way out here? Why aren't you at home?" Lucy froze, she didn't expect them to ask her that. _'What should I tell them? What should I tell them? What should I tell them!'_ she was mentally pulling her hair in frustration. _'Ugh! I guess I might have to tell them...'_

While Jet and Droy were chatting about the possibilities Lucy put her finger up to her lips. This got they're attention.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us. No one else knows. If you happen to tell someone else I can't guarantee the consequences. Also this means that I will be traveling with you. If you are part of a guild I must join that guild. Do you understand?"

Levy was shocked but quickly got over it and quickly nodded. Jet and Droy however, were shocked. I mean, they could die if they told someone a secret. Eventually they nodded. Lucy took a deep breath.

* * *

After telling them about her mom, how she ran away and why she ran away, they were sitting under on of the nearby trees. "And that's that," Lucy sighed that took longer than she expected.

"Wow Lu-chan, oh can I call you that?" Levy asked, she couldn't believe someone this rich and this pretty was talking to her and telling her secrets that no one else knew. She didn't want to take advantage of the situation, she wanted Lucy to feel like a normal person.

Lucy nodded and Levy continued. "Wow Lu-chan, I feel bad for you but I'm sure our guild will treat you just like family even if they don't know what happened." Levy smiled and so did Jet and Droy.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask what guild are you from?" _'I was so busy talking about myself I forgot to ask.'_ Lucy was glad she told them. From what she can tell they're very caring and understanding. But the next four words they said almost made her regret it.

"We're from Fairy Tail!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Hi guys how did you like the chapter I tried to make it extra long because I was late and broke my promise. However I think I could've made it longer. Oh well please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please please tell me! I'm a sucker for great ideas! XD**

**When I saw how many people were following this story I jumped for joy! Why? Because 101 people are following this story! And 50 reviews that's half way to 100! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story! Also thank you to everyone who added it to their favorites!**

**Now here's me responding to reviews:**

**hanayuki17: Thank you, and I also hope I will update faster. I WILL TRY HARDER!**

**imadreamer7: I shall update! *^***

**XxSakuraTenshiinxX: You think it's that great? Thanks! I'm sorry for making people wait T.T! I remember that part and I am so JEALOUS OF LUCY! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Nance-chan: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm glad you like the story. :)**

**WolfieANNE: You reviewed! Thank youuu! I will update faster for you and the other people who like this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights and a New Member

**Arigato minna! What If? Has 119 followers! Thank you to the 69 people who added it to their favorites and to the 67 reviewers. Also I told you I would be updating soon. I had a lot of homework but I squeezed it in and here it it! So please give a round of applause to What If chapter 5!**

* * *

"F-F-Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed. _'I knew I shouldn't have told them!'_ She hissed in her mind. She stood up and backed away from the group of mages.

"Lu-chan wait! We know you must be mad at Fairy Tail but please, give them a chance at least." Levy consoled. She didn't want to lose her new friend already, not at something so stupid. She only wished that she would turn around, smile at them and forget her past like everyone else did. Then she could join them and they would live happily together as a family.

"Mad!? I despise the place! They killed my mother!-" "No Lucy! They didn't!" she interrupted using her full name instead of her nickname.

"Yes Levy! They did! And I will not become one of those, those, those fairys! Not in a million years! They killed her and they can never bring her back! So use all the fairy dust you want, but you will never fix it! I will hate Fairy Tail for the rest of my life!" Lucy yelled, salty tears were streaming down her face while her mind was at war _'Face it Lucy! You were a coward and told them! This is what you get!' _One part of her mind screamed this while the other screamed, _'No Lucy, just forget about the past! Fairy Tail will help you forget!' _

_'Don't listen to her! Kill them! Then they can't tell anyone!' _

_'Lucy your better than this!'_

_'They're worthless!'_

_'What would your mother think?'_

Lucy was shaking. Her hands were on top of her head as she tried to decide. She was whipping her head back and forth, up and down, she pulled her hair until she couldn't take it anymore. Team Shadow Gear just watched as she battled with herself, sure they didn't know what was going on but they didn't need to. Levy hands covered her mouth as she stared at her friend. Shaken, she took small steps toward Lucy, Jet and Droy just watched as their love went to console the blonde beauty.

"Lucy," Levy called out, but she didn't hear. Her mind was still at war.

"Lucy!" she tried again to no avail.

_'Die!'_

_'You're smarter than this Lucy! You can work past it!'_

_'KILL!THEM!-'_

"LUCY!" Levy yelled as she hugged the blonde. Lucy snapped out of her daze and stared at the blunette hugging her with wide eyes. She turned her head to face the two boys behind her. She looked at them for a moment before she hugged the sobbing bookworm. She rubbed her back as Levy chocked on her sobs. _'I-I got through to her!' _Levy thought to herself as she smiled gently into her friends arms.

"I-I'm sorry... Levy. Really, very sorry. But what would happen if I went back there? I would break down, or go crazy, it wouldn't be safe-" But she was interrupted as Levy whipped her head up, some tears were still falling, but the others were gone and so was her smile. "NO! You're coming! If you break down we'll cover for you, and if you go crazy Fairy Tail can handle it. They're strong Lucy so just, just remember we're here for you... ok?"

Lucy nodded frantically before she smiled. She wiped the remaining tears from her and Levy's eyes before she stood up. She felt confidence build up within herself. _'I have people who care for me! I can't let them down!'_ she held her hand out to help Levy up.

"I'll go to Fairy Tail... on one condition." Lucy mentioned. Levy ears perked up and she smiled. "Anything! Name it!" she exclaimed.

"Let me be a part of your team okay?"

* * *

The trip to Fairy Tail wasn't as long as Lucy expected it to be. She thought it would be a two hour trip, that way she could prepare herself. But in reality they were only about half an hour away. They decided it would be better if they walked that way the two girls could fix their hair and such. Levy, of course, was ready because Fairy Tail was family. Lucy however, was no where near ready. Her mind was racing, she wasn't thinking negative thought anymore though she still felt them back in the depths of her mind. She then remembered the unusual group of mages she ran into. She paled. _'Titania! That's where I remembered her from! She's a fairy! That means the others are too! What did you get yourself into Lucy?' _she whined.

"So Lu-chan... What do you like to do?" Levy asked trying to make small talk. Other than what Lucy told them, she only knew about the blonde's past.

"Well... I like chocolate and books. You see I'm actually writing a novel!" she replied turning towards her friend. Surprised, Lucy jumped away from her friend when she saw her expression. The two boys turned around from they're spot ahead of the two and laughed. "Don't worry Lucy, Levy just loves books. There practically her life." Jet answered smiling at her. Lucy relaxed drastically. But her expression scared her a lot though, it looked like she was happy but she was drooling. Lucy thought she had rabies.

"Can I be the first one to read it!? Please Lu-chan!" she asked as she latched onto her friend. Drooling on her sleeve Lucy sweat dropped and looked ahead at her getaway plan. She pointed in front of them and yelled,

"Look we're here!" And with that she set of sprinting towards the guild called Fairy Tail, not looking behind her.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screeched. Lucy had completely forgotten about her fears, well at least for the next 3 seconds. Lucy smiled and just ran straight. She pushed the large doors open with her petite frame and kept on running until she crashed into something. Technically someone. Lucy froze as the man turned around. It was the same hot guy who was at the diner earlier that day. His shirt was still off, and Lucy just stood there as he, and everyone else stared at her.

_Stare..._

They're staring was getting to her. She started sweating, _'Maybe he won't remember me...'_ But of course,

"Hey you're that girl from earlier!" Natsu exclaimed, a grin etched it's way onto his face. _'Curse you God!' _Lucy screamed. "Have you come here to fight me? See Lisanna! I told you she'd come- Hey where are you going! I'm over here!" He screamed flailing his arms around. Lucy just ran, and ran, and ran, and ran... until the two boys from Team Shadow Gear hauled her back in. She was fighting to escape their grasps but it was effortless.

"Now Lu-chan what did we tell you?" Levy scolded, bending down and waving her index finger in front of Lucy's face.

"Don't run away" Lucy grumbled whipping her face to the right so she wouldn't have to look at the blunette. Levy stood back up as she frowned. "Then why did you try to run away?" Lucy just mumbled something incoherent as the two boys set her down so the blonde was sitting on the wooden floor.

"Sorry everyone," Levy said as she turned around smiling at the confused guild members. "Lu-chan here," she said as she motioned to Lucy, "is a bit stubborn." The blonde beauty scoffed. "Excuse me, very stubborn." Master jumped down from his spot on the counter and walked towards them.

"What's your name?" he asked Lucy. She just stared back at the old man. _'Orange doesn't look good on him,' _she thought. Her eyes then shifted towards the energetic pink haired boy, to the whit haired beauty on his left who was trying to calm him. Then they found they're way to the scarlet haired woman who was watching her sternly, finally she looked at the shirtless man. He was staring back at her with interest. Why he wasn't wearing his shirt, she did not know. Nor did she know why he just striped off his pants. Lucy looked back at the old man.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy." she answered. He smiled at her, "Do you have any intention on joining the guild?" he asked. Lucy's eyes wavered, this was it. The moment of truth. She could say no and leave, someone would know her secret though. The other option was joining the guild she loathed. She knew she would have to decide and Lucy was too kind to do that to Levy. They just met and she treated her like family. Like they were sisters.

"Y-Yes," she answered timidly. The rest of the guild smiled warmly at her as a white haired girl walked over. "Hello there my name is Mirajane, but most people call me Mira for short. Where would you like your mark?" she asked sweetly. Mira, had her bangs tied into a ponytail on top of her head and ore a beautiful, long dark magenta dress with pink frills.

"M-My what?" Lucy asked.

"Your mark. It proves that you're a member of Fairy Tail. That way if you ever go on a mission they'll be able to identify that you're a mage from Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiled. Lucy reluctantly stuck out her right hand and replied, "On my right hand please, in pink if you could..."

"Of course!" Mira exclaimed. She then said a few words and pressed the stamp onto her right hand. "There you go!" she chirped and walked back to the bar. The master then turned towards the guild who were all smirking. "Let's celebrate!" he yelled and within seconds beer was being passed around and people were flying through the air. Lucy just stood there and stared at everyone. She thought the strongest guild in Fiore would act a bit classier than this, but apparently she was mistaken. She just stood there wondering when someone would tell her what to do or when they would introduce themselves. Let's just say she stood there for a long time. Finally somebody came up to her. It was pinky.

"Yo! So did you come all the way here to fight me?" he exclaimed. Lucy just looked at him. "Do you know where the bar is?" she asked, instantly going into shield mode. In shield mode she hardly talks, or does anything for that matter. It was a wall she built up around her heart so no one could get in. Lucy defiantly wouldn't let _this_ guy in.

"Yeah just over there," he said pointing towards it. Before he could continue though, Lucy was already half way to the bar.

"HEY!" He yelled, a tick mark appearing over his head. He stomped over there only to overhear Lucy order a strawberry milkshake. "Didn't you come here to fight me?" he asked but unfortunately he never got his answer because a steel breast place knocked him away. Startled by the sudden intrusion from the scarlet warrior, Lucy jumped and turned to face her.

"So Lucy... Are you strong?" she asked getting straight to the point. Lucy just thought to herself, _'That was rude, but Titania is supposed to be S-class so I shouldn't upset her.'_ "Well I-" but once _again_ someone pushed her to the side. The hot stripper sat himself down next to her, and turned to face her but Lucy was ready for the questions.

"If you're going to ask how strong I am, well I think I am very strong. No I did not come here to fight the pink haired salamander, nor did I come here to fight anyone. I met up with Team Shadow Gear in the forest and they asked if I wanted to join the guild, I said yes end of story.' She replied casually. Gray still had his poker face on though. "Why didn't you come with us then if you wanted to join a guild. We asked you." The blonde froze. She slipped up, then something came across her mind. It was a lame excuse but an excuse either way.

"I didn't want to," she said quickly before taking a sip from her shake, she said a small "thank you" to Mira, and walked away. Somehow though, he didn't believe her and it seemed there was more to the story then she was letting on. But of course no one would believe that excuse.

* * *

**Wow that was long! XD Did you guys like it, I tried to make it longer than the last and that's my goal for each chapter. Please tell me if I made any mistakes and if you have any ideas please tell me :) I will respond to reviews every chapter so here it is.**

**FairyTailLover333: I know but sadly she didn't think to :)**

**AshK1980: Thank you I'm glad you like the story!**

**1fairytaillover: You'll find out when she tells Gray, but unfortunately that won't be for awhile :)**

**rieai: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and thank you for you're support :D**

**That's all for this chapter! I will update the next chapter soon! Now I will leave you with the suspense! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Notice

Hello to all my readers! I'm not dead! You're probably thinking that this is a chapter right? Well I'm sorry to say that it's not. :( You see my laptop that i had been writing What If? on died and all the files were erased including the chapters I was working on. Also I've been infected with Writer's Block!

****My case is very severe you see, I just haven't been watching Fairy Tail recently and can't get into the mood! I've been deprived of Graylu! Recently I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist and one of my non-otaku friends started watching anime! But honestly, I have no idea what to write for What If? so unfortunately this story will be going on hiatus until I can come up with ideas...

****But fear not! This is your chance to tell me what you think should happen or what you want to happen! Idea inspired reviews will help me to think of ideas! And no this isn't some quest just to get reviews, it's a chance to have my readers choose what they want to happen. So send me some ideas and I'll make a poll on my profile! Do you want OC's in the story? Do you want them to go slow or immediately rush into a relationship? If you want the latter, do you want them to have no clue what to do and have humor?

****Review and tell moi! Ta Ta for now my beloved readers! ;)


End file.
